


The Constable's New Lobes

by JessKo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Odo needs to learn how to take the form of a nonhuman species to attend an important event undercover for Commander Sisko. To do this, he’ll need to closely study the form of a member of that species, and Quark has volunteered to be his model.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Quodo Mini-fest





	The Constable's New Lobes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinebrightlikeanimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeanimon/gifts).



> Happy Mini-Fest! I hope you enjoy this little story <3

Odo accepted his latest assignment with as much grace as he could manage, but he sincerely worried that he’d have trouble living up to Commander Sisko’s expectations. There would be a commerce delegation meeting on the station in two day’s time, representatives from many non-Federation worlds coming to meet on the station. The location was selected for the benefit of having an unbiased moderator in the annual divvying of trade routes and other formalities to keep them from each other’s throats, which would be filled by the Commander. Of course, Sisko wanted someone from his team in attendance who was a bit less conspicuous than a starfleet officer, and put Odo up to the task of emulating one of these visiting species in order to observe events that attendees may hide from more obvious supervision. 

Granted leave from his usual duties in order to prepare, Odo went to his quarters to begin research and practice. He had mastered more primitive forms, hawks and hounds and such, but complex shapes still alluded the changeling when it came to accurately recreating the details. After browsing the list of attendees, Odo decided to try his hand at Nausicaan, the species having many features covered in hair and clothes which Odo was quite skilled at shaping himself into. The only issue was emulating the face, jagged ridges and deep lines crossing their grey skin. 

Odo pulled up as many photographs as he could, displaying every angle of the Nausicaan body and worked with a mirror to imitate each detail. Yet, when he mastered one, another would fail. At one point he gave himself pointed teeth, but his forehead drooped. Further, the dynamics of the hair were a challenge to maintain, so many curls tangling into a matted mess if he turned his way this way or the other. Nausicaans were not known for their hygiene, but he could not look destitute at such a prestigious event. 

So occupied in his task, hours passed quickly and Odo did not even hear the door to his quarters open. A yelp of surprise did alert him to his guest, however. 

“It’s just me.” Odo said flatly, shifting his face back to its normal humanoid resemblance, which looked quite jarring on the body of a Nausicaan, wild hair sticking up at random angles that defied the station’s artificial gravity. 

Quark held a hand over his heart, feigning shock, or maybe he truly had been scared. “When you didn’t visit the bar I started to worry, so excuse me for being surprised to find a Nausicaan in your quarters!” He explained, stepping forward to examine Odo’s appearance. “This is quite exotic.” He said, voice lowering and eyebrows raising lustfully. Reaching out to touch the hem of Odo’s fur coat, the changeling slapped Quark’s hand away. 

“I’m doing my job. Commander Sisko needs me to attend an event undercover.” Odo explained, shifting back into his Nausicaan face. 

Quark could not contain the laugh that erupted from him. “You look like a melting Klingon! That won’t convince anyone.” 

Odo glowered, but knew Quark was right. “I just need more practice.” 

“No, what you need to do is shift into a mouse, or a fly, and sit where no one can see you. I respect your abilities, but also understand that you have limitations.” 

“I just need practice. After I regenerate I’ll try again.” Odo fully changed back to his usual shape, beige uniform and slicked blonde hair familiar and comfortable. 

Quark smiled up at him, “If you say so, good to have you back Odo.” He stood up on his toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. After such a frustrating afternoon, Odo welcomed the distraction, pulling Quark close and enjoying the feeling of his body against his. The textures of his clothing, the warmth radiating off the Ferengi, it was all pleasant and just what he needed. 

Odo stroked a hand along the curve of Quark’s spine, reaching up to cradle the back of his head. “Glad to be back.”

“So, tell me why can’t you just be a vole or something?” Quark asked, pressing the side of his head into Odo’s chest, enjoying the pressure against his lobe. 

“Because, if an altercation should arise, the Commander believes it would be best if someone inconspicuous could moderate rather than the station’s Constable.”

“That makes sense, but good luck talking the Binwad Division Sub Nagus off the ledge.” Quark chimed. Odo glared down at Quark, who craned his head up to look at Odo with a knowing smirk. “There’s a good chance attendees will want to rest at my bar, so it’s my business to know who is coming to the delegation. Now, mind you I’ve never met the guy, but I hear he’s as stubborn as the Grand Nagus, and twice as ruthless.” 

“Your people never cease to amaze.” Odo sighed, picking Quark up and carrying them over a sofa he’d put in his quarters since he began seeing Quark, he’d learned that the Ferengi didn’t enjoy sitting on sculptures as much as he did. 

“What can I say, we are magnificent.” Quark hummed, situating himself on Odo’s lap. “So how have you been preparing to be a Nausicaan? Don’t tell me you’re just looking at photos.” Odo’s lack of reply answered Quark’s suspicion affirmatively. “Oh no. You need to be able to study them, feel them and experience… I know! You can study me!” Quark exclaimed, taking Odo’s hands and placing them on his cheeks. “Plus, the Sub Nagus probably wouldn’t seriously listen to a Nausicaan, sure they’re scary, but they have no lobes for business.” 

“Is that so?” Odo pondered, moulding his hands to fit over the facets of Quark’s face, feeling each wrinkle, jutting cheekbone, and ridge. He shifted the shape of his face to match. 

“Yeah. Plus I think you’d make an incredibly sexy Ferengi.” Quark teased. Odo immediately melted back to his human imitation. Quark pouted, “What?” 

Odo let go of Quark’s face, “I’ve already decided on Nausicaan.” 

“Alright. When everyone sees right through you, don’t come oozing to me.” Quark quipped back. “Now then, mind putting those hands back, and then up a little higher?” 

“Soliciting oo mox are we?” 

“Absolutely, and don’t make me beg, I know you like it too.” To emphasize his point, Quark sat up to nip at Odo’s jaw, jagged teeth sinking into pliant flesh. Odo hummed in approval and gently stroked behind Quark’s ear in response. Such was their way of things, sharing sensations and sitting in those feelings together. The evening grew late and Odo migrated to his bucket as Quark left to his own rooms. Some nights, they stayed together but this day was not one of them, and that was alright. Their relationship was casual, convenient, and what worked best in their busy, unpredictable lives. 

The next day, Odo again did not visit the bar as he usually did, and was missing altogether from the Promenade. Quark had half expected a barely passable Nausicaan to show up and prove him wrong, but nothing of that sort occurred. So, once the bar was closed, Quark made his pilgrimage back to Odo’s quarters, letting himself in. 

Odo turned to him and growled in the Nausicaan fashion. Again, the effort was laughable. “Your left eye is about to fall from the socket.” 

With a grunt Odo returned to his mirror and screens, several reference padds laid out on the table. Quark sat across the room and watched him work for some time before interrupting, “The delegation is arriving tomorrow Odo, I know you can do this, eventually, but not this time. Please, let me help you.” He hated to see his partner struggle, and genuinely did want to assist. There were also some selfish motives involved as Quark absolutely adored being the center of Odo’s attention. 

Drawing in a long breath, not necessary but expressive of his emotions and a tick he’d picked up from the humans around him, Odo gave in. “Fine, we’ll try for an hour. And if it is just as abysmal as the Nausicaan, I’m going back.” 

Quark sauntered over to Odo, extending his head out expectantly. “Feel away.” 

Odo began with the height and body shape, easy enough to shorten himself, exaggerate his gullet, and otherwise morph his shape into Quark’s. He’d held the Ferengi enough times that this was the easy part. Then came the clothes, he mimicked one of the outfits the Ferengi waiters normally wore, a green jacket with sequined bands and a patterned undershirt. 

“Oh, don’t make me look like my own staff. At least replicate this.” Quark gestured to his own coat, a blue and pink pattern with brown shoulders. Odo acquiesced and shifted into the garment. 

Next came the head, a bulging skull tapering back from the neck, segmented into four bulbs and smooth to the touch, wrinkling where it met the brow. Eyes and teeth were easy enough, the ridges of Quark’s nose a larger challenge than the shape of his face. “Why are there so many ridges?” Odo mused aloud as he sunk his hands into each little crevice. 

“Why do Bajorans have so few is the real question, must be useless. These ridges are part of our immune system and filter out the bad stuff.” Quark replied with pride. “Lots of spores in the air on Ferenginar.” 

“Sounds like a wonderful place.” Odo said sarcastically, rounding out the tip of his nose to first match the basic shape before attempting the smaller details. Eventually, though, he got it right while sustaining the rest of the features. 

“Nearly there, but you’re missing one very important thing.” Quark commented when Odo drew his hands back, even imitating Quark’s blue nail polish. “And if ever lose my lobes in some freak accident, please just kill me. You look terrible.”

“You mean you look terrible.” Odo replied with a mischievous gleam in his eye not unlike one Quark is frequently seen with. “Now, try to hold still.” He widened his hands, placing a thin membrane across Quark’s ears to try and not stimulate them as he studied their architecture. 

“You’re no fun.” Quark groaned, barely feeling much of anything, at least at first. As Odo prodded more, pressing and rubbing, the sensations kicked in and Quark could not keep in a low moan. 

“I think you are enjoying yourself.” Odo commented with a slight grin as two large ears slowly emerged from the sides of his head, oblong smooth shapes that slowly formed into exact copies of Quark’s. In fact, he was a mirror image of Quark, from head to toe, and once more Quark laughed. “What?” 

“I’m sorry, but I have to try something.” Quark sputtered out, leaning in for a messy kiss of clashing teeth and butting noses. 

“You don’t need to apologize for kissing me.” Odo protested, dipping back in, not down for once, for another smooch, a more gentle sort this time. 

“Well, it’s a little strange kissing myself, but I think I finally understand why you are crazy about me. I’m a damn good kisser.” Quark boasted. 

“Don’t get too used to this, I’m going to need to alter some features to look like a different person.” Odo already began shrinking his nose down, adding additional wrinkles, rearranging his teeth, and changing the color of his eyes to a bright hazel. He also gave himself an additional two inches of height. “What should my name be?” 

Quark walked around him, taking it all in. He had to admit that Odo made a very handsome Ferengi indeed. “Growing up I had a friend named Trid, I don’t think he made much of a name for himself so that should be a safe bet.” 

“Alright, Trid it is.” Odo agreed, folding his arms. 

“One more thing, your posture is too… Odo. Trid has a slump to his shoulders, a bend in his knees, and point your toes out a bit, too.” Quark added, helping Odo master his body language as well. 

“Anything else?” He even modulated his voice slightly, the sound more heady and smooth as he allowed the words to pass around his misshapen fangs. 

Quark nodded, “Yeah, I always wanted to get with Trid, but he graduated before we had the chance.” He winked, a salacious expression washing over his face. “Care to help a lobeling’s wish come true?” 

“I’m only agreeing to this because I need to practice holding this shape while distracted.” Odo responded, allowing Quark to lead him back to the couch. 

“Sure, and you want me.” Quark replied, straddling Odo’s hips and nuzzling against him, taking advantage of his more compact form.. 

Odo nodded, “And I want you.” 

* * *

The delegation came and went with very few hiccups. As expected, the Sub Nagus attempted to take more than the others would permit through threats and lies, but ‘Trid’ was able to talk him out of summoning the Ferengi Alliance fleet to make good on his word. 

Odo never thanked Quark for his help, but Quark knew his efforts were appreciated, and felt valued plenty in the evenings. Once everyone left, Odo hesitated to return to his human form, only replacing his badge on the garish purple coat he’d shifted for the day. Commander Sisko asked why as they strode down the Promenade. 

“You’ll see.” Odo replied, leading the way to Quark’s bar. He’d not had a chance to stop by, what with keeping an eye on the behind the scenes comings and goings of the delegates, and every head turned as he entered. 

“Ah, I see.” Sisko replied as he watched Quark trip on a step as he recognized the new arrival, nearly dropping a tray of drinks. Chuckling, he pat the much shorter Odo on the shoulder. “Good day, Constable.” 

Quark rushed over with a huge smile painting his features, after the drinks were safely delivered of course. “Enjoying your new lobes, Odo?” 

“No.” Odo lied with a warm grin, crooked teeth flashing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something tells me Odo will want to keep 'practicing' this new shape of his when visiting with Quark ;)


End file.
